The present invention relates generally to a portable enclosure, and, more particularly, to a portable collapsible enclosure that can be erected for use or collapsed for transport or storage quickly and easily by a single person exercising very little effort and possessing minimal skill.
Portable enclosures are used to provide temporary shelter or privacy at camp sites, beaches and other locations. Frequently, such enclosures comprise collapsible structures which can be expanded to an open or erected state for use and collapsed into a compact state for transport or storage. Examples of such collapsible structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,912,524 and 2,781,766.
Known portable collapsible enclosures are typically unwieldy and require substantial strength and skill both to erect and collapse the structure. Frequently, the cooperation of more than one person is needed to properly operate the structure, and many prior enclosures have loose parts which can be easily lost or misplaced.